Lou
by Dark Kay
Summary: lisez ou apprenez moi à faire un résumé qui vous donne envie de lire.


  
  
Prologue : Apparences  
  
La pièce était sombre, aussi sombre que l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur, faisant trembler les murs de la grande bâtisse inébranlable de Poudlard. Cependant, du fond des cachots, tout semblait toujours plus sombre.et noir. Noir comme l'humeur du professeur Snape ce jour là. Commencer ses heures de cours avec les Gryffondors n'était jamais pour lui un sujet de réjouissance. Même la présence des Serpentards n'était pas une consolation suffisante par rapport à ce qu'il allait devoir endurer. Et Looky Jeith le savait pertinemment. Elle entra néanmoins dans la salle d'un air tranquille, ne laissant rien transparaître de l'émotion qui la transcendait au plus profond de son être. Il était temps d'agir, et elle allait avoir le privilège de le lui annoncer. ce qui allait sûrement accroître sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
******************** « Quoi !!!!!!!!!? », hurla-t-il, sans se soucier des autres élèves, qui entraient dans la classe. Il lui jeta son plus beau regard noir, auquel la jeune Gryffondor répondit sans peine. « Tu te dégonfles » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte « Je, je. va t'asseoir » bafouilla-t-il, hors de lui, se rendant soudainement compte que ce n'était pas une insulte. Looky s'exécuta, sous les regards toujours aussi surpris des autres élèves, mais un rictus satisfait demeurait néanmoins sur ses lèvres teintées d'un violet foncé glacé. « C'est parfait » pensa-t-elle avant de sortir un parchemin de son sac, « ce soir , je reverrais enfin mon frère ». Puis, elle se mit à écrire..  
  
*********************** C'était une nuit sombre et sans étoiles. Deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées avançaient dans l'ombre vers un grand manoir vieux de plusieurs siècles. L'une de ces silhouettes était Looky Jeith, et l'autre appartenait à Severus Snape. « Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué », murmura-t-elle en faisant tinter la cloche de la sonnette. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça » répondit-il simplement. « Allez, souris un peu », l'encouragea-t-elle « Lux ne voulait pas griller sa couverture, c'est tout » « Oui mais je.. », Insista-t-il. « Chut » l'interrompit-elle brusquement « Il arrive » Un homme aux longues mèches blondes se dirigeait en effet vers eux. Looky lui sauta littéralement au cou, sous le regard médusé de Snape. « Lucius », s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants « on a attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, c'est merveilleux » Celui-ci sourit gentiment et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Sirius, Remus, Harry et Dray sont déjà à l'intérieur » murmura-t-il en réponse « il nous attendent. ». Puis, après une pause, il poursuivit « alors, ça y est, c'est le grand soir. » « Oui, si tu savais comme il m'a manqué » chuchota Looky, au bord des larmes. « A moi aussi, tu peux me croire, Lou », souffla Lucius « Je sais, je sais », dit-elle, laissant les larmes se frayer un libre chemin sur son visage. « Du calme », la consola-t-il « c'est pas le moment de craquer. On va réussir, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle afficha son plus beau sourire , et les trois personnes pénétrèrent dans le manoir, où les autres invités les attendaient. A leur arrivée, les regards dégoûtés de trois personnes solidement attachées se braquèrent instantanément sur eux. Seule la quatrième personne, Draco, s'avança vers eux en souriant. Looky lui rendit son sourire, lâcha la main de Rogue, et s'avança vers les prisonniers en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur. Puis elle se tourna vers Lucius et lui demanda sur un ton enfantin : « Bah, Lux, pourquoi tu les as attachés ? » « En fait, j'avais prévu de les convaincre gentiment, mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ont essayé de me tuer » répondit celui-ci avec une moue boudeuse. « Et », questionna Looky d'une voix doucereuse, « comment on va faire pour les convaincre maintenant ?? » Lucius, qui n'avait probablement pas réfléchi à la question, lui tira la langue d'un air outré, avant de croiser les bras et de faire mine de bouder. « Ca va nous aider ça ! » soupira Rogue d'un air profondément fatigué. Draco lui jeta un regard compréhensif avant de lui dire : « Ben, oui, Sev', va falloir que tu t'y fasses, nous somme les deux seules personnes responsables ici. « Dans ce cas », répliqua Looky dans un sourire carnassier, « il va falloir que je vous tue » Et tous éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard médusé des trois autres, qui ne les avaient sûrement jamais vus ans cet état. Lucius Malfoy, mangemort de son état, était réputé pour sa cruauté sans bornes et ses magouilles au Ministère. Son fils, Draco, pressenti comme futur mangemort, était connu comme quelqu'un d'hautain et de mauvais, toujours à se moquer des autres. Le professeur Severus Rogue, quant à lui, était, selon les témoignages des élèves de Gryffondor, le professeur le plus désagréable de tout Poudlard. Et pour finir, Looky Jeith était connue comme la plus froide et calculatrice de toutes les Serpentards, personne ne l'avait jamais vue sourire, hormis quant elle préparait un mauvais coup. En plus de suivre les cours des septièmes années pour apprendre à se perfectionner dans l'usage de la baguette magique (elle faisait de la magie avec ses mains), elle donnait également des cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal, et elle était un professeur craint et respecté, tant pour son talent que pour ses colères légendaires. Elle se retourna pour faire face au groupe attaché, et tentant de reprendre son sérieux, elle leur annonça : « Si on vous a fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison », son regard se braqua un moment sur Sirius, puis elle reprit, « non, en fait, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir choisi pour vous convaincre quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cerveau » « Hé », l'interrompit Lucius « J'ai un cerveau » « Désolée » répondit Looky « je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, je m'excuse d'avoir choisi quelqu'un dont le cerveau est inutile puisqu'il ne sait pas s'en servir » Lucius tenta de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois, mais elle poursuivit : « vous étiez sensés venir ici de votre propre gré, pour nous aider. Il y a deux raisons principales : la première, c'est Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor. Si vous acceptez de nous aider, nous vous expliquerons cette affaire en détail, la deuxième raison concerne seulement l'un d'entre vous. Sirius. Et que tu acceptes ou non de nous aider, il faudra que je te parle, c'est très important. Nous ne serons pas seuls pour cette mission. De mon côté, j'ai réellement réussi à convaincre des gens, et je n'ai heureusement pas eu à les attacher. Ils devraient arriver bientôt. Vous les connaissez, et j'espère qu'eux pourront vous convaincre plus efficacement que l'a fait Lucius. Voilà, je pourrais vous dire que vous avez du temps pour prendre votre décision, mais c'est faux : la mission aura lieu ce soir. Vous pouvez vous demander pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas prévenus avant, eh bien, c'est parce que nous attendions le bon moment pour la mission, et ce moment ne peut se prévoir qu'à quelques heures près. J'espère sincèrement que vous vous joindrez à nous, toute aide est la bienvenue. Vous pouvez y réfléchir jusqu'à ce que nos coéquipiers manquants arrivent, mais après, il faudra nous donner votre décision. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Dray détache les. » Le blond s'exécuta, et Looky reprit immédiatement la parole : « On sort, on vous laisse réfléchir, libre à vous de partir aussi. Je suppose que vous connaissez la sortie. Mais , je vous le demande une dernière fois, ne nous jugez pas trop hâtivement, nous vous expliquerons tout si vous acceptez de nous aider. » Et sur ces mots Looky sortit, suivie de ses trois acolytes. 


End file.
